


As Above So Miraculous

by azaleagold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But because it's Miraculous, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila x The Devil, M/M, Master Fu is only mentioned, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Most of them will die, Multi, POV Chloe, POV Marinette, Peacock Chloe, Peacock Miraculous, They won't die Permanently, as above so below - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleagold/pseuds/azaleagold
Summary: After the Peacock Miraculous is recovered, a plan for fixing it is needed. Master Fu thinks this is the perfect chance for Chloé to redeem herself, and change for the better. However, after being forced to relinquish his guardianship early, Chloé is left alone to finish what they started. She left Paris long ago to chase after the legend of the Philosopher's Stone, their best chance at fixing the Peacock, but Paris is far from finished with Chloé Bourgeois.An As Above So Below AU for Miraculous!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Juleka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	As Above So Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> As Above So Below is a horror movie! It is currently on Netflix, as of this update!

Chloé fiddled with the video camera in her lap, the screen showing her well worn jeans and the floor of the bus she currently was on. The clucking of the chickens in a cage nearby provided some background noise alongside the crunching of tires over dirt in the otherwise silent bus. She started the recording, and panned it a little to the left as she messed with a couple settings. She absolutely noticed the silent judgement on the face of the woman across the aisle, but she was going to ignore it because she was _nice_ like that. 

When her face appeared on the small screen, she gave a small grimace at her appearance. Most of her face was covered with the cloth she had brought, yes, but she could still see the dirt on her face and feel the dust in her hair. Years before, she wouldn’t have been caught dead in public looking like she was now. It was laughable how concerned she was over her appearance of all things back then. 

From within the folds of the cloth, she felt Duusu give her a small comforting nudge. It was Duusu who suggested filming her journey in the first place, and Chloé had to admit, it helped her feel a little bit less alone. She took a quick breath before quietly whispering towards the camera.

“We’ve just crossed the Iranian border, and are en route to the Habala region, where they’ve ordered the destruction of a network of caves by sundown tonight. I believe these caves hold a critical missing piece of magical history. If I’m found dead, know that I entered this country of my own free will, knowing the punishment for trespassing is being buried up to your neck in sand and having a large rock wall pushed on top of you.”

Chloé paused and gave a small smile. She could hear Duusu’s quiet laughter near her ear. They’ve totally been in worse situations than that punishment would be. 

“They’d have to catch me first.”

She added, winking to the camera before turning it off. She could still feel the old woman’s judging eyes on her, but again, she was _nice_ , so she would continue to pretend otherwise. It was a comfort to know should she slip up again, it wouldn’t result in a possessed supervillain trying to kill her.

~*~

Hours later, Chloé arrived at a small neighborhood and marketplace. She filmed a bit of it before arriving at the target address. 

“Colette. Hurry, come.”

The middle aged man standing outside the small home beckoned her forward. She hadn’t used the name ‘Chloé’ since she fled France all those years ago. She’d instead started to go by Colette Graham. ‘Graham’ was taken from Adrien’s cousin’s name, Graham de Vanilly. She’d taken the ‘Colette’ from one of the various names Audrey would call her instead of her own. She’d joked about going by Chlorine, another one of Audrey’s names for her, but Duusu had frowned at that. 

As much as Duusu enjoyed her humor, they always tried to remind her not to make light of what she went through. While usually people would argue that she’s using humor to cope, she could also appreciate that her friend didn’t want her to minimize her own trauma, like she always had before she left Paris. Chloé put a hand on the older man’s shoulder as she entered his home, giving him a thankful smile. 

“Reza. Thank you.”

Reza looked at her with a face full of anxiety. 

“If they catch you, it will be very bad for you.”

Chloé nodded. She’d resolved long ago to give her life to this, even if it killed her in the end.

“Yes, I know. I’ll be quick.”

Reza nodded back, and with the help of his wife, moved a small dresser to the side, revealing a hole in the wall. 

“Here it is.”

Chloé withdrew a flashlight from her fanny pack and clicked it on, shining it into the darkness beyond. Getting to her knees, she kept the space in front of her lighted as she crawled through the hole, and used the ladder inside to lower herself into the cave system. As she descended, Duusu snuck from their place in Chloé's scarf to one of the pockets of the cheap fanny pack resting on her hip. Yes, she was wearing a fanny pack. No, she was not deluded enough to think she looked fashionable. Sometimes one must engage in necessary evils for the sake of convenience. Both for herself and her kwami friend.

A continuous alert sounded through the caves, which were ominously lit by numerous red lights strung through the tunnels. Chloe could feel her heart pounding faster as she realized the urgency of the situation. Reza stepped down beside her, then led her forward at a brisk pace.

“They’ve already cleared the area. Follow me.”

They sped up to a hurried jog as they weaved from tunnel to tunnel. Chloé could honestly say that the red lighting and continuous alarm made for quite the sinister atmosphere, and by the way Duusu stirs in her pack, she’s certain they agree. She could hear someone’s voice through a loudspeaker on occasion as they moved, likely informing any stragglers that they needed to leave. 

Abruptly Chloé slowed, dragging Reza to a stop and clicking off her flashlight.

“There’s people ahead.”

She voiced as Reza clicked his own flashlight off. 

“Over here, we’ll hide.”

Reza decided, quickly guiding her behind the closest wall. They ducked behind the solid rock, and Chloé held as still as she could. She’s glad she sensed them in time to hide. Welding Duusu allowed her to sense the emotions of others, and they’d been working on strengthening it lately. It was good timing on their part. 

She could see the shadow of a man approaching, but thankfully he was facing away from them. He called out into the darkness, sweeping it with his flashlight. They had to be looking for anyone left before the whole thing blew. As the man moved on the siren grew louder, as if trying to scream its urgency.

“We must hurry. There isn’t much time.”

Reza says, continuing their jog. They should still have a few minutes left, and no way is Chloé about to leave now.

“It should be just up here.”

When he says that, Chloé powers on her video camera and begins recording. They arrived at a stone tablet embedded in the wall, and Chloé pointed her camera at it before placing it on the ground. She ran a hand over the text as she quickly read the engraved Mandarin, mentally thanking Adrien for his lessons over the years. 

“There’s more… I just have to…”

Chloé began, hastily opening her pack and pulling out a small hammer and chisel. She began breaking the ancient stone.

“What are you doing?!”

Reza exclaimed.

“They’re going to blow it up anyway!” 

Chloe argued, continuing to hammer. The scarf kept getting in the way of her vision, and with a growl she ripped it off.

“I can’t think with that thing on my head! Ugh, ridiculous.”

A few more hammers later and she’s in. She kicks in the weakened stone, and a spacious room is revealed behind it. She snatched up her camera and crawled in before pausing for a moment, her mouth agape as she took in the large statue hidden within the area. The statue is of an elephant man with bull-like horns, and ancient text covers it on all sides. It loomed imposingly at almost twice her height, and was the only thing residing in the room.

“This is it! It’s the Rose Key! I’ve found it!”

Chloé exclaimed, immediately beginning to use her camera to record all of the symbols she could find. She heard Reza crawl in behind her, but rather than enter the chamber, he stood by the hole she’d made. The wailing siren was soon joined by the announcer counting down the imminent explosion.

“Colette, we must leave! Now!”

Reza insisted urgently.

“I can’t leave now! I have to film this, I’ve dedicated my life to looking for this!”

Chloé argued. She knew she could very well die here, but that was something she’d prepared for. She’d already failed too many people too many times, she would _not_ fail the one man who ever saw any good in her.

“I am sorry, but I have a family. I must go.”

Reza says.

“I understand, Reza, it’s okay.”

Reza left while Chloé frantically continued recording the words. 

“Come on, come on…”

The second she finished, she took off in a run, ducking back through the hole. As she sprinted through the caves, she looked down briefly to tuck her camera into her pack. When she looked up, she stumbled to a sudden stop. Right in front of her is a figure, shadowed in the red lighting. He’s dressed in a suit, and hanging from the ceiling. Her heart is in her throat as she watches the body slowly begin to turn to face her. Chillingly familiar eyes pierce through her, rooting her to the spot. His face is red as he gasps for air, but all that comes out are muffled gulps. She felt herself speak in a shaken voice, thin as a whisper. 

“ _Daddy?_ ”

It’s then that everything shudders, explosions wrecking the caves around her. Chloé’s thrown by the first blast, landing hard on her side as clouds of dust billow around her.

“Chloé!”

Duusu cried out from her pack, snapping her back to reality. She scrambled to grab her fallen flashlight, then moved as fast as she could manage towards the exit. She’s coughing as dust enters her lungs, and she’s not even certain she’s going in the right direction, but all she can do is move forward and scream for Reza. Faintly, she could hear him yelling back, and she shifted to head closer to his voice. Soon, she saw him peeking at her through the hole.

“Are you okay, dear? Give me your hand.”

Chloé grabbed his outstretched hand, and was pulled through the opening just in time. The caves collapse behind her, sealing the hole she’d barely made it through. 

“I got it!”

She managed to say before devolving into another coughing fit. She’s filthy, and she can tell the dust in her hair won’t come out for hours, but she’s grinning. As she laid on the floor catching her breath, Reza spoke.

“I must admit, I am impressed by you, Miss Colette. But, you must be more careful. The path you follow is one of madness.”

“My mentor wasn’t crazy.”

She knows he’s talking about Master Fu when he says that. 

“Anyone who hunts for Flamel’s Stone is crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! It may be mostly for myself, but all feedback is welcome!  
> (I also need help with tags to add, so feel free to suggest those...)
> 
> Next chapter Chloé will be returning to Paris!
> 
> My Tumblr is azaleagold, if you want to ask me things.


End file.
